Zbiczatrzasł
Zbiczatrzasł (ang. Razorwhip) — gatunek niebezpiecznego smoka, przedstawiciel ostrej klasy, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1). Słynie ze swoich przypominających zbroję łusek, a także ze zdolności strzelania kolcami. Najbardziej znanym przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Szpicruta. Wygląd Zwierzę wyglądem przypomina Grapple Groundera. Głowa smoka jest równie wąska co szyja, zwieńczona dużym rogiem nosowym. Oczy z kolei są duże, koloru zielonego lub fioletowego. Łeb osadzony jest na długiej szyi ochranianej przez płytowy pancerz. Tułów gada, podobnie jak szyja, jest smukły i areodynamiczny, samo ciało jest również w wielu miejscach opancerzone przez łuski o metalicznym połysku. Gad posiada cztery krótkie, acz masywne łapy do poruszania się po lądzie. Na zgięciach wąskich, proporcjonalnych skrzydeł umiejscowione są zakrzywione pazury, zaś na grzbiecie rząd kolców. Charakterystyczną cechą, od której wzięła się nazwa gatunku, jest giętki, biczowaty ogon z kilkoma mniejszymi kolcami. Jest na tyle silny, by pozwolić smokowi przeciąć nim mniejsze drzewo. Prawdopodobnie nozdrza umieszczone na długim rogu nosowym wyżej niż reszta głowy działają jak rurka do nurkowania, ułatwiając Zbiczatrzasłowi łowienie w płytkiej wodzie ślimaków morskich i małży, które są głównym pożywieniem tego smoka. Siedlisko i dieta Głównym siedliskiem Zbiczatrzasłów jest Wyspa Skrzydlatych Panien, gdzie rodzi się większość młodych tego gatunku. Ze względu na agresję samców, które często zabijają nieswoje młode, nad dorastaniem piskląt czuwa powołane do tego plemię Skrzydlatych Panien. Opiekują się one młodymi do czasu, aż wyrosną i będą w stanie same o siebie zadbać. Według mapy Czkawki, Zbiczatrzasła można spotkać w okolicach Cmentarzyska Statków, jednak jest to prawdopodobnie tymczasowe miejsce przebywania Szpicruty. Natomiast według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk gatunek ten zamieszkuje Shredstone Walls. Zbiczatrzasł, jak inne smoki, jest mięsożerny. Jego głównym pożywieniem są ślimaki morskie. Prawdopodobnie żywi się także rybami i innymi małymi zwierzętami. Zachowanie i tresura Gatunek Zbiczatrzasłów znajdował się niegdyś na skraju wyginięcia, ponieważ samce tego gatunku nie wahają się uśmiercać potomstwa swoich rywali. Takie zachowanie jest wciąż spotykane pośród Zbiczatrzasłów, przez co pisklęta są szczególnie zagrożone. Przez kilka tygodni po wykluciu ochronę stara się im zapewnić matka, jednak przed osiągnięciem wystarczającej samodzielności często są narażone na ataki samców. Na Wyspie Skrzydlatych Panien, by zmniejszyć zagrożenie, krótko od wyklucia pisklętami zaczynają zajmować się ludzie. Zbiczatrzasły są z natury samotnikami, z powodu skrajnej agresji i braku zaufania. Jednak ci, którzy udowodnią smokowi, że są godni jego zaufania, zyskają potężnego sojusznika i przyjaciela na całe życie. Smoki są bardzo opiekuńcze w stosunku do swoich bliskich, a także waleczne - na rozkaz tresera nie zawahają się nawet zabić. Niechętnie poznają nowych ludzi czy smoki i się z nimi integrują. Sposobem na wytresowanie Zbiczatrzasła jest przede wszystkim pomoc mu i zyskanie jego zaufania. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|180px Ogień Zbiczatrzasła to wąski strumień jasnobłękitnego ognia o bardzo dużej sile. Może spalić doszczętnie człowieka z odległości nawet 30 metrów. Strumień najpierw uderza w swój cel, a dopiero później eksploduje. Ogon Gatunek ten posiada długi, ostry, silny ogon, którego zwierzę używa jako bicz. Dzięki niemu Zbiczatrzasł jest w stanie naciąć skałę lub nawet wyrwać drzewo z korzeniami. Smok może strzelać kolcami z ogona, podobnie jak Śmiertnik Zębacz. Używa go również do oplatania i duszenia swojej ofiary. Umiejętności bojowe Łuski przypominające zbroję mogą wskazywać na jego umiejętności bojowe i obronne. Zwierzę posiada niesamowitą precyzję, a także zwrotność, szybkość i zwinność w powietrzu. Inne umiejętności Gatunek ten posiada trujące łzy. Etapy rozwoju Razorwhip egg.png|Jajo SARazorwhip.png|Pisklę Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2015-06-25 224305.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Razorwhip titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Zbiczatrzasła pojawia się jedynie w grach. Skorupa składa się z charakterystycznych struktur, podobnych do łusek pancerza u dorosłego osobnika. Sprawia to, że jajo nie jest idealnie równe i gładkie. Ma srebrnomiedziany, metalicznie połyskujący kolor i kształt zbliżony do owalnego. Pisklę Pisklęta Zbiczatrzasła pojawiają się w grach oraz w odcinku Aniołki Sączysmarka. Główną różnicą między dorosłym osobnikiem a świeżo wyklutym pisklęciem jest jego budowa anatomiczna. Mały smok jest oczywiście mniejszy, nie ma dobrze rozwiniętych kolców, między innymi na skrzydłach i ogonie, również charakterystyczny róg nosowy jest nieco mniejszy i tępy. Skrzydła młodego są zbyt duże w stosunku do reszty ciała. Ponadto pisklęta są ślepe, przez co nie są zdolne do samodzielnego życia i przez długi czas muszą być doglądane. Tytan Tytaniczny Zbiczatrzasł ma nieco ciemniejsze łuski niż forma dorosła. Zdaje się również mieć większą ilość kolców na ciele, pojawiają się i nowe ostre kończenia, między innymi na łokciach i pancerzu. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smok pojawia się w odcinkach ''Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) oraz Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 2). Atakuje statki Wandali, czym wprawia w niepokój wszystkich mieszkańców wioski Berk. Stoick podejrzewa o atak któregoś z młodych jeźdźców, jako że przecież nikt poza ich klanem nie tresuje smoków i nie ujeżdża ich. Ponieważ nie zrobił tego nikt od nich, jeźdźcy postanawiają wyruszyć na poszukiwania tajemniczego jeźdźca i jego smoka. Z relacji Grubego i Wiadra sporządzają rysunek gada - którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli - co ma pomóc im w poszukiwaniach. Informacji na temat gatunku dostarcza Smocze Oko. Na jednej z wysp dostrzegają dym po ognisku i tam lądują. Podczas poszukiwań każdy z jeźdźców zostaje porwany lub uwięziony przez niezauważalnego smoka. Tylko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi udaje się dostrzec narysowanego wcześniej gada, stojącego na skale. Gdy ten zaczyna uciekać, rozpoczyna się pościg. W końcu tajemnicza para zostaje strącona na ziemię, a Czkawka rozpoznaje w jeźdźcu Heatherę. Gdy przyjaciele zostają uwolnieni, oskarżają Heatherę o krzywdy, jakie im wyrządziła. Tymczasem nieprzytomny do tej pory Mieczyk budzi się. Widzi przed sobą smoczycę Heathery, Szpicrutę i sądząc, że śni, gładzi jej łuski i udaje, że zawiera z nią małżeństwo. Do rzeczywistości przywraca go Heathera - wówczas chłopak krzyczy z przerażeniem i ucieka z dala od smoka. Po powrocie na Koniec Świata jeźdźcy smoków poznają zdolności Szpicruty i oglądają ją z bliska. Szczerbatek się z nią zaprzyjaźnia. W nocy jednak Heathera i jej smoczyca potajemnie udają się na spotkanie z Johannem Kupczym. Później chcą zaatakować statki Berserków, jednak zostają spętane odpornymi na smoczy ogień oraz ostre przedmioty łańcuchami. Z opresji ratują je Czkawka i Szczerbatek - chłopak śledził Heatherę i wyciągnął prawdę na temat jej ataków od Johanna. Heathera opowiada mu o tym, że jest adoptowana, a gdy Haddock znajduje jej róg z pieczęcią Stoicka, udaje się na Berk, żeby to wyjaśnić. Wtedy dziewczyna nakłania pozostałych jeźdźców do przypuszczenia wspólnego ataku na Berserków w celu porwania ich wodza. Szpicruta z Wichurą zakradają się na statek Dagura Szalonego, a przyjaciółki pozbywają się strażników. Heathera wiąże Dagura i zmienia zdanie - każe Szpicrucie go zabić. Kiedy jednak dowiaduje się od przybyłego na miejsce Czkawki, że jest siostrą swojego wroga, po długim wahaniu dosiada smoczycy i wraca z pozostałymi na Koniec Świata. Wkrótce Heathera i Szpicruta znów opuszczają jeźdźców i udają się na dalszą tułaczkę. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 1) okazuje się, że czarnowłosa przyłączyła się do brata, a na dodatek oboje współpracują z Łowcami. Szpicruta razem ze swoją jeźdźczynią walczy zatem po stronie wroga. Dopiero w odcinku Wieczna zmarzlina, po akcji ratowania Mroziczortów przyjaciele dowiadują się od Astrid, że Heathera jest jedynie szpiegiem, a dziewczyny od dawna się kontaktują. W odcinku Na skraju katastrofy (część 2) Heathera podczas ataku Łowców na Koniec Świata stara się sabotować działania Rykera i Dagura, między innymi urządzając z pomocą Szpicruty fałszywy atak, mający jakoby być dziełem jeźdźców, czy wypuszczając schwytaną Szpadkę i użyczając jej smoczycy. Niestety, mimo poświęcenia, jakim było nawet pozwolenie Wichurze na postrzelenie Szpicruty, szpiegostwo czarnowłosej zostaje odkryte przez Viggo i Łowców w odcinku Szpony i topory (część 1). Ona i jej smoczyca zostają uwięzione, a jeźdźcy są zmuszeni udać się na akcję ratunkową, podczas której tracą Smocze Oko. Szpicrutę oraz siostrę uwalnia Dagur. Po tym obie znikają jeźdźcom z oczu. W odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą jeźdźcy dowiadują się, że Śledzik jednak utrzymuje z czarnowłosą kontakt. Kiedy zapraszają ją na Koniec Świata, muszą zmierzyć się z dwoma problemami - Heathera ciężko przeżywa fakt bycia siostrą Dagura i jest nieco przybita, a Szpicruta chorobliwie chroni swoją przyjaciółkę. Atakuje wszystkie przebywające w jej pobliżu smoki, w tym Szczerbatka i Sztukamięs. Zabiegi jeźdźców i Czkawki, którzy próbują socjalizować smoczycę, spełzają na niczym, a Heathera decyduje się odejść. Dopiero Śledzik, któremu bardzo zależy na jej zatrzymaniu, wpada na prosty sposób: zamienia się z dziewczyną wierzchowcem. Szpicruta chroni Heatherę, a z nią i Sztukamięs. Potem Śledzik stopniowo przekierowuje ją na inne cele, chociażby z jej pomocą ratuje Sączysmarka. Zbiczatrzasł uczy się normalnego zachowania w stadzie, a dziewczyna zostaje z jeźdźcami. W odcinku Potrójny Cios Szpicruta razem z Heatherą i jeźdźcami udaje się na poszukiwania porwanych Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Dzięki jej silnemu ogonowi udaje się otworzyć drzwi do celi chłopaka i uwolnić z kajdan uwięzione razem z nim smoki. Inny przedstawiciel gatunku Zbiczatrzasł o złotych łuskach bierze też udział w walkach smoków i jest zmuszony stanąć przeciwko Szczerbatkowi. W odcinku Wiercipieśń Zbiczatrzasł wraz z jeźdźczynią bierze udział w akcji mającej na celu odbicie łupu Łowców, który okazuje się być jajem Śmiercipieśnia. Jeźdźcy po dłuższym czasie decydują się odnieść wyklute młode na Melodyjną Wyspę. Pisklę leci na grzbiecie Szpicruty, w rękach Heathery. Po dotarciu na wyspę smoczyca, tak jak pozostali jeźdźcy i ich wierzchowce, zostaje unieruchomiona w bursztynie przez dzikiego Śmiercipieśnia. Na szczęście pisklęciu udaje się udaremnić atak na ludzi i Czkawka może ich uwolnić z pomocą swojego płonącego miecza. W odcinku Między młotem a kowadłem Heathera próbuje z pomocą ostrego ogona swojej smoczycy zniszczyć marmurową twierdzę Łowców, jednak skała nie daje się nawet zadrasnąć. W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka jeźdźcy przygotowują się do ataku na statki Łowców, jednak zostają poinformowani przez Mieczyka, że uwięziony na Końcu Świata Dagur uciekł na swoim smoku, Królu Demolki. Przyjaciele podejmują pościg, a najbardziej zdeterminowana jest Heathera, przekonana, że jej brat chce ich zdradzić. Gdy tylko go dostrzega, od razu kieruje się w jego stronę ze swoją smoczycą, jednak Szpicruta zostaje wykiwana przez Gronkla Dagura i unieszkodliwiona uderzeniem jego ogona. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1) Szpicruta z Heatherą oraz Astrid z Wichurą ubezpieczają Czkawkę podczas rozmowy z Viggo na Botany Blight. Zbiczatrzasł zabiera też jeźdźczynię na wyspę Caldera Cay, gdzie jednak ludzie i smoki zostają rozdzieleni przez plemię Obrońców Skrzydła. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2) Szpicruta i Heathera razem z bliźniakami zostają przydzielone do tamowania wycieku lawy i ochrony wioski Obrońców Skrzydła. Mimo ciężkiej pracy smoczycy zadanie wydaje się skazane na niepowodzenie; ostatecznie sytuację ratują jednak Jot i Wym. W odcinku Apetyt na głowę jeźdźcy wraz z Heatherą przybywają na Berk, na obchody 400-lecia istnienia wioski. Szpicruta uczestniczy w pokazie akrobacji, a po porwaniu Czkawki razem z jeźdźczynią i przyjaciółmi odszukuje i pomaga odbić Haddocka. Bierze też udział w akcji zniszczenia smoczego korzenia w odcinku Sączyfoch. W odcinku Ratując mistrza Czkawka i Heathera udają się w przebraniach na przeszpiegi. Ich celem są Północne Rynki, gdzie - przebrani za Obrońców Skrzydła - nie mogą wziąć ze sobą smoków. Szpicruta ze Szczerbatkiem obserwują ich jednak z ukrycia i przychodzą z pomocą, kiedy jeźdźcy zostają zaatakowani. Znajdują też dla nich Dagura, którego w trakcie ucieczki powala Szpicruta i nieprzytomnego zabiera z pomocą ogona na Koniec Świata. Po drodze mężczyzna budzi się i tłumaczy, że współpracuje z Łowcami, by uwolnić Króla Demolki. Jeźdźcy decydują się mu pomóc, a siostra zabiera go na grzbiet Zbiczatrzasła. W trakcie akcji odbijania Gronkli Szpicruta pomaga Dagurowi. W odcinku Niekończący się dzień Szpicruta razem z innymi smokami przez jakiś czas znosi dziwne zachowania jeźdźców, ale w końcu decyduje się wrzucić ich do ciemnej piwniczki, by zasnęli. Podnosi ogonem klapę i ułatwia innym smokom umieszczenie przyjaciół w środku. W odcinku Gorączka złota jeźdźcy wraz z Dagurem wyruszają odszukać złoto Berk. Szpicruta towarzyszy swojej jeźdźczyni podczas poszukiwań, a gdy część jeźdźców zostaje złapana, łączy siły z Królem Demolki i zatapia statki wroga. Ostatecznie Heathera odłącza się od jeźdźców, staje się na powrót Berserkiem i rusza z bratem na poszukiwania ojca. Oboje powracają jednak w odcinkach Ogniowa Burza (część 1) i Ogniowa Burza (część 2). Razem ze Szpicrutą i Królem Demolki bronią Wyspy Berserków, a potem pomagają w odparciu ofensywy Łowców na Koniec Świata. W odcinku Something Rotten on Berserker Island Szpicruta razem z Heatherą uczestniczy w oprowadzaniu jeźdźców po Wyspie Berserków. Zostaje zamknięta w stajni i uśpiona przez ludzi Bestiala, jednak ostatecznie, tak jak innym smokom, udaje jej się zwalczyć senność i wydostać na zewnątrz. Na smokach tego gatunku skupia się odcinek Aniołki Sączysmarka, w którym jeźdźcy poznają plemię Skrzydlatych Panien. Jego członkinie potrafią latać, gdyż noszą na plecach pisklęta Zbiczatrzasłów. Od przywódczyni imieniem Atali Astrid, Szpadka i Heathera dowiadują się, że należące do klanu kobiety opiekują się wszystkimi młodymi Zbiczatrzasłami od wyklucia do czasu uzyskania przez osobniki wzroku (rodzą się ślepe) oraz osiągnięcia przez nie zdolności latania i wystarczającej siły, dzięki czemu będą zdolne przeżyć bez pomocy. Okazuje się, że dorosłe samce Zbiczatrzasłów są nieprzyjaźnie nastawione do nieswoich młodych i często je zabijają, dlatego pisklęta nie mogą się wychowywać przy swoich prawdziwych matkach. Ilekroć pojawiają się Skrzydlate Panny, razem z nimi zawsze przebywają ich pisklęta. W odcinku A kto tu dowodzi? z powodu niedopatrzenia jednej z kobiet, Minden, Atali zostaje zestrzelona, a jej pisklę łamie skrzydło. Maluchowi pomaga Czkawka. Sączysmark odkrywa, że młode reagują na pewien dźwięk, przeskakując na plecy innej osoby, co przyjaciele wykorzystują, by rozprawić się z Łowcami Smoków. W odcinku Wypadki Szpadki jeźdźcy uczestniczą w wykluwaniu się młodych. Kiedy Zbiczatrzasły wybierają swoje opiekunki, Szpadka zakłóca swoimi słowami ceremonię i to do niej, a nie do Atali, przywiązuje się jeden ze smoków - Skrzydlatek. Jako że pisklę nie chce opuścić bliźniaczki, przywódczyni zabrania rozdzielać ich siłą. Szpadka musi spróbować swoich sił jako Skrzydlata Panna. Nie ma na to wprawdzie najmniejszej ochoty i nic jej nie wychodzi, ale w większości czynności wyręcza ją dosłownie zakochany w Skrzydlatku Mieczyk - oczywiście wspomaga siostrę z ukrycia, gdyż jako mężczyzna nie może podjąć się opieki nad pisklętami. Szpadce ostatecznie udaje się współpraca ze Skrzydlatkiem i w czasie ataku Łowców wspólnie ratują Atali. Jednak kiedy okazuje się, że aby nadal zajmować się młodym, Szpadka nie może opuścić wyspy, Skrzydlatek dobrowolnie powraca do przywódczyni klanu. W odcinku Grzechy przeszłości smoczyca Heathery, Szpicruta, zostaje schwytana przez Krogana. W zamian za nią mężczyzna chce soczewki do Smoczego Oka, którą posiada dziewczyna. Mimo uzyskania żądanego przedmiotu strąca klatkę ze Zbiczatrzasłem do oceanu, a klucz, który dał Heatherze, okazuje się nie pasować. Na szczęście klatkę wyciągają z wody Tajniak z Dagurem. Szpicruta i Heathera pojawiają się na krótko w odcinku Najczarniejsza noc. Poobijane i zmęczone, przybywają poinformować jeźdźców, że Lotnicy, śledząc dziewczynę lecącą na grób ojca, znaleźli Vanaheim. Zbiczatrzasły wraz ze Skrzydlatymi Pannami oraz Szpicruta z Heatherą pojawiają się też w odcinku Król smoków (część 2) podczas wielkiej bitwy. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Szpicruta *Skrzydlatek *Złocisty Zbiczatrzasł z walk smoków *Dzikie Zbiczatrzasły z Wyspy Skrzydlatych Panien Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Exotic Razorwhip *Lashbane *Sawtooth *Thorstopian *Jade-Blade DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Hailfate *Plated Razorwhip *Quarry Razorwhip *Searing Seethsizzle *Slash-Dasher W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Zbiczatrzasł pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 7 sierpnia 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 500 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Można je również pozyskać poprzez wykonanie odpowiedniej misji z rozszerzenia ''Call of the Death Song. Smok od jednej z aktualizacji posiada własną animację. Ciekawostki *W czasie lotu skrzydła Zbiczatrzasł wydają charakterystyczny, metaliczny dźwięk. *Gatunek ten posiada najsilniejszy pancerz wśród smoków ostrej klasy. *W odcinku Aniołki Sączysmarka wyjawione zostało, że Zbiczatrzasły rodzą się ślepe. Zobacz też it:Ali di Lama en:Razorwhip es:Látigo Afilado de:Klingenpeitschling ru:Шипорез fr:Razolame Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Zbiczatrzasły Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising